evil wishes
by dx32
Summary: an evil man landes on earth and egts hold of the dragon balls
1. evil wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z and all that crap but neither do most of you. "What is your wish?" asked shelon "I wish every one was under my control" said a raspy voice. "Your wish can not be granted." Replied shelon. "Then I wish every one was pure evil." "This can not be done for the pure of heart can not go evil." Shelon said "Then every one but the pure of heart." "IT SHAL BE DONE." That was the last thing the voice herd before the dragon balls flew all across the world.  
  
"What was that?" goku asked gohan "How am I exposed to know?" Gohan replied. "Well do you want to go find out?" goku asked "Yah I wa. ouch mom let go of my ear." "No because now you can't fly off." Chi-chi said excitedly "But mom I want to go find out what that was." "No you want to study" "No I don't I'm going even if I have to reap my ear off." Gohan said angrily. "Fine go." chi-chi said while tugging on his ear Gohan flew off even though his mom was still hanging on his ear "Put me down now." "Okay" gohan flew closer to the ground and then chi-chi let go "Love you mom" gohan said. "My son hates me." Later that day "Hey who are you and why did you summon the eternal dragon?" "I am the reincarnation of all evil in the universe they call me yako, I have called upon the eternal dragon to turn all but pure of heart evil." "Humph, well we'll have to see about that." answered goku. Goku swung "You'll have to do a lot better than that" yako said as he took the punch as if it were nothing.  
  
"Oh man the fight has started without me" gohan said as he flew off just a tad faster. "  
  
Goku went super "What is this? What a startling transformation." Then he added "I yako also have found out how to transform." Gohan arrived and right away started bombarding him with a flutter of punches and kicks. "Why you meddling fool." Screamed yako Yako hit gohan with a huge ki blast When the smoke cleared you could see gohan ss2 "what how could you survive that and how are you able to transform two?" yako asked surprised then he screamed "DISTIBUTIVE BLAST" Gohan dogged every single blast **************************see the distributive blast distributes blasts to others. **************************** "What?" demanded yako "how can this be? He's only a boy, why can't I hit you?" "Big bang attack" gohan hears before he is 100 ft. in the ground. "Gohan" goku screamed "vegeta why why did you have to do this?" "Don't you remember every one is evil?" "Vegeta I'll fight with you later but now I've got to see if my sun is okay." "No we'll fight now" Goku does the instant momentum "Hey little guy you okay?" goku asked. "Yah I'll be just fine" gohan replied. Gohan and goku went up to the surface "Kakorot" vegeta screamed. "What do you want vegeta?" "I want you dead, forever." "Dad behind you." Gohan screamed Krillin, tien, chiaotzu, yamcha, yajirobe, all launched at goku "Instant moment." Goku said right before he landed next to gohan  
"Gohan I think we need a better strategy, how long can you keep them from destroying the world? Long enough to let me gather the dragon balls on namek?" "Um you better not be taking a spaceship. But ya I can." Gohan said as his father used the instant moment the z fighters finally notice gohan "so where is your dad?" asks krillin 


	2. piccolo?

"For your information he's going to turn you back and unless you can get past me you're never going to find him." Gohan said "Yako may I destroy him?" vegeta asked "No I want the pleasure of torturing this boy." Yako replied "Yes master." "Master may we have fun with the boy?" tien asked impatiently "Yes just don't kill him." Yako said sounding annoyed Tien screamed "solar flare." And temporally blinded gohan Every one jumped in to get a piece of gohan after about 3 minutes of getting punched and kicked his sight finally returned he took them by surprises and hit tien yamcha yajirobe and chiaotzu "Vegeta why don't you come down and fight?" asked yako "He is just a boy, plus my fight is with kakorot." Replied vegeta yako thought Krillin punched gohan in the back, gohan replied to him by a ki blast in the face. "Sorry krillin." Gohan said "Hey kid I thought you could look out for your self." "piccolo." Tien launched at gohan "Special beam cannon." "Piccolo why did you kill him?" gohan asked "I didn't look he'll be fine" then he added "we need to get that man up there; it looks as though he is controlling them." "Ya I know." Gohan added after that "how did you manage to stay good, you know like not fall under uglys control?" "Hey you little runt I heard that." Yako said Piccolo said "I think it has something with me combining with nail and kami; scenes its two against one I am still good." "Okay I think that works." Gohan said while scratching his head. "Hey gohan what do you say we take him?" piccolo asked "Ya sure why not" gohan replied "Okay I'll take him first you just keep the rest of the gage away from me" "Right." Piccolo flew towards yako "So you're the namekian who created the dragon balls, well I thank you for enabling me to rule the world." "Shut up and fight." Piccolo replied Yako replied with a punch to the face, piccolo dogged it with enough time to kick yako's stomach but yako teleported right on time and punched piccolo to the ground piccolo stopped right before he hit the ground and blew a ki blast to yako's face. Yako blasted the ki blast with another ki blast and through the dust teleported behind piccolo and kicked him again in the back and then teleported right before piccolo hit a mountain and then punched him in the stomach, piccolo's spit flew out while his face flew out. Piccolo gohan screamed all the z fighters were on the ground so gohan flew up and turned to a ss2 again flew up and caught piccolo before he hit the ground and flew up to yako 


End file.
